Buon Natale!
by mousers
Summary: Italy's starting to plan his Christmas celebrations, and he needs Germany's hou- help. Discontinued.
1. December 1st

/bad author is bad/ I should be writing my America/Canada/England/WTF fic, but I got in a Christmassy mood. I really, really, hope I can update daily, like an advent calendar (:D!), but I know I probably can't. Still, here's hoping! :) **

* * *

**

**December 1st**

Germany sighed quite contentedly. It had been a long, cold day, but he was home now, and he slung his coat over a chair he passed in the hall (he'd pick it up later), went into the main room of the house, via the kitchen to heat the kettle and get himself a nice, hot drink, and propped himself in front of the fire with a good book like the old man he was (on the inside at least). He'd start his paperwork later. It always seemed to build up this time of year, and as he sipped, he realised why; he could never be bothered to do any when it was cold outside and he was curled up indoors. Something so dull was not allowed to interrupt his bliss.

BAM BAM BAM.

"Ve~! Doitsu~!"

But apparently, Italy was.

Germany rubbed his temples and sighed. "It's open," he called.

There was a small, happy squeak and he heard the door crash open, Italy stomping his boots on the matt before he ran up the hall. He became framed in the doorway; coat, boots, gloves, scarf wound up around his ears, shining red nose peeking over the top. "Avvento felice!" he beamed, starting to peel layers of clothes off. "What are you doing for Christmas this year?"

"Nothing I can think of... you can stop there," he warned Italy, who had reached his shirt. "Why?"

"I invited Japan to have Christmas dinner with us!" announced the Italian, perching on a chair. "It's such a shame he doesn't get Christmas, don't you think?"

He felt he should scold Italy for making arrangements without knowing if he was free or not, but Germany came to the conclusion that he didn't really care, and was quite happy to spend Christmas with them.

"Yes, okay."

"Thank you, Doitsu! Oh, and nii-chan will be there too, of course! Did you want to invite someone? I want to know because I'll cook, and I want to make sure there's something that everyone likes, so if you wanted to bring someone with weird tastes, that'd be fine, but-"

"I'll think, Italy," promised the German man sincerely, stopping his friend before he ran out of breath and fainted mid-sentence.

"Perfetto, grazie!" He smiled broadly and bounded to the other side of the room to hug Germany. He did so, and, very quietly, into his chest asked- "... and can we have it here?"

But Germany hears all, especially when it concerns having a number of people at his house, two of them being the clumsiest Italians (whether intentionally or otherwise) he'd ever met. "What? Why?"

"Well, I've been living with nii-chan recently, and he said I can't invite you if we have it at his house."

"Why?"

"I bought a new house, near the border! It's so cool. You can see the Alps when you wake up! I was sure I told you!"

"No, you didn't," insisted Germany.

"Oh? Well, there's something wrong with the floors, I don't really get it... but once it's fixed, we can all go skiing, right? It'll be great! Have you ever been skiing? I have, but just once, which is weird, because I really liked it, but I never thought about going back ag-"

"Italy, please." The addressed fell silent. "If you pick up after yourself, you can invite people here. But keep it clean, and I'm right in saying that it's only you, me, Japan and your brother?"

"Yes, sir!"

Wondering what he was doing, as he had done more frequently than he had ever done before his nation's alliance with Italy, Germany nodded. "Okay."

"Grazie!" Italy jumped up and pecked his cheek, before grabbing the various items of clothing he'd left stranded across the floor and throwing them on, ready for the harsh winter outside. "I'll make wurst just for you! And see you tomorrow, just to set things straight about when people are coming!"

Germany muttered a reply, hearing the front door slam shut again.

He looked up at the calendar on the wall, with only one day crossed off, and the many squares that followed.

This month was going to be a long one.

* * *

Avvento felice! - Happy Advent!

Perfetto, grazie! - Great, thank you!

Oh, Germany, why are you such a soft touch?! XD Romano will bust your house!

R&R and I'll love you. I promise.

... no, really, I do.


	2. December 2nd

So here it is, chapter two, and so far I'm sticking to my word; one every day. It's getting kind of hectic already, trying to plan it out. I'm not sure that Italy would say, "It's like being at war again!" so I made him say, "It's like being in a war movie!" XD I think he'd like to compare his life to a movie.

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz (I never do that, I really should...)

* * *

**December 2nd**

"Okay!" beamed Italy, sitting down and scraping his chair across the floor with his feet, a satisfied smile plastered across his face. Germany feared a little for his kitchen floor, but didn't say anything as Italy dove into his bag and pulled out sheet after sheet of paper and spread them across the table. "The one is time zones," he explained, pointing. "This one is flights. That one's recipes, you don't need to know..."

"Very organised," commented Germany in passing, leafing through what seemed to be equivalent to a small forest's worth of paper. He paused at one sheet and raised a brow. "Are we having dinner or being invaded?" He smoothed out the questionable page- a map of the world, with two red arrows pointing from Italy to Germany, and one from Japan, with different dates written alongside their curved lines.

"Isn't it cool? It's like being in a war movie!" Germany nodded, still studying the map. He noticed that two blue arrows pointed from Berlin back to Tokyo and Rome.

"Aren't you going home?"

"I don't know how long I'll have to stay and help tidy up after, so I didn't write it down. Oh, don't look like that! It'll be fine!" Italy raised his cappuccino to his lips and took a sip, licking froth away before he continued. "As you can see here..." (he pointed) "... Japan is coming in about a week so he can adjust, and I think he would want a room to himself... he's strange like that, isn't he?"

Germany nodded, although compared to Italy's 'sleeping' habits (which more often than not included running around with no pants on), he thought Japan was quite normal.

"And we can all have our own rooms," continued Italy. "You have enough because your house is so nice and big~"

"If only you put this much thought into things when you actually need it," muttered Germany, and added silently, _like war_.

"Being in charge of someone's Christmas is a big responsibility! It has to be perfect, everything like you'd expect, like a Christmas card!" he sighed happily at the thought. "At least it might snow. I'm jealous, it's cold in winter where you live... I'm usually in Roma... oh! That reminds me! I told nii-chan to be on his best behaviour, but if he's rude, tell me! I'll sort him out for you!"

Germany was about to laugh when he realised that Italy was deadly serious. "I'll do that," he promised, watching the strange, rare, aggressive expression on the Italian's face melt into its usual smile.

"He's coming a week before Christmas," he warned. "So you better hide all your sick magazines or he'll get mad and leave-"

"Italy, please! Don't be embarrassing!"

"_I'm_ not being embarrassing, they're _your magazines-"_

"Fine!" spat Germany, feeling heat rush to his ears. "Can we... can we talk about something else?"

Italy's smile stayed on his face, but he said very steadily and calmly, "Your first inspection is next week before Japan gets here."

Germany couldn't stop a shuddered "huh?" escaping his lips. Had they switched personalities or something?

"Oh, by the way," Italy was once again chewing happily on his pen. "How does Gilbert spend his Christmas?"

"Gilbert?" repeated Germany, taken aback. "I don't really know. Why?"

Italy shrugged and scribbled something down quickly. "Nothing. I was just wondering~"

* * *

Oh, Italy, what are you planning?

...:D I love your reviews!


	3. December 3rd

Yay, Romano! :D! ... -totally has nothing else to say.-

Oh, except that if I can't make it on the computer one day to upload, I'll spam the next day with two or three chapters depending on how many I've missed out.

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz.

* * *

"Spain! I called you on _Monday_, you stupid bastard, where the hell have you been?!"

Seemingly ignoring Romano, Spain turned to the driver of his cab and smiled warmly before he paid him. He then spun back, his arms wide. "It's good to see you too, Lovi. And I'm sorry, I was helping to run my country..." he said sincerely, not a hint of sarcasm.

Romano was unimpressed, and to show it, he scowled, crossed his arms and started to march up the path from the road to the house. "This is more _important_," he muttered over his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" After a beat without a reply, Spain put his hands on Romano's shoulders and gripped tightly. "Lovi, look at me. What's the matter?"

The Italian caved and turned on his heels. He pouted and blushed a bright red, seemingly desperate not to look Spain in the eye. He sighed and insisted, "... you have to spend Christmas with me."

... well, Spain nearly died.

"Get off!" shrieked Romano, shoving him hard in the chest when he threw his arms around his shoulders. "I'm only asking because if you weren't there, I'd have to talk to that potato freak!"

Spain blinked dazedly, so Romano explained; his brother's plans, his failed attempt to hinder them and the mess he now found himself in. "... so now I have to live with _him _for a week!" They had reached the door after walking up through the garden, and he shouldered it open with a groan, followed by Spain. "I'm such an idiot," he complained finally, flopping onto his sofa.

"It's very nice of Veneziano to make you all Christmas dinner, isn't it? Where is he, by the way?" asked Spain conversationally, standing in the middle of the room looking around, as if something were new and he couldn't place it. "I thought he was living here just now?"

"He's in _Germany_ planning our _Christmas, _which you would know _if-you-listened-to-me_!" Romano screeched, standing up and stretching to meet Spain's eye (the afore mentioned seemed quite delighted that Romano was still shorter than him, and grinned unthinkingly). "It's not funny! You don't even know what I'm mad about, do you?!"

"Of course I was listening, Lovi, don't shout," Spain patted Romano's chocolate brown hair. "You don't want to stay with Germany, that's fine. Just tell your brother..." he gestured and sat down, thinking. "Just tell him you've made other plans. You can tell him you're spending Christmas with me."

Romano stood quite still for a moment, then blinked. "Do you mean... _ditch_ him?"

Spain smiled. "Well, that's not what I said, but-"

"Ditch him, after all the hard work he's put into this? Do you know how _excited_ he is?!"

"I'm sorry," he raised his hands innocently. "I didn't mean to-"

"You make me sick, you know that? _Sick_."

"Well, if it means that much, maybe you should go,"

"You're damn right I'm going!"

"Oh, good, I'm glad we cleared that up," muttered Spain, reclining. "Now, about me coming too... is it fair to ask him to cook for another person?"

Romano pouted, sitting down again. "But he likes to cook... screw it, _I'll _cook for you, just don't make me go on my own. The three of them just sit and reminisce about war and all that other crap..."

"Three? Is Japan coming? That'll be good."

"Listen to me!" Romano jumped up again, and Spain wondered if there was something wrong with his chair. "You have to come, I can't stand a day with him, never mind a week, it'll ruin my Christmas if you're not there. I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT-!" added Romano quickly as Spain shot up off of the sofa, squealing. He frowned. "Just do it for me, okay?" pressed the Italian, hoping that Spain found him as endearing as he had always said he did. "It can be my present."

The Spaniard hesitated, bobbing his head. "Yes, okay. Just call your brother and let him know quickly."

Romano nodded and dashed to the phone, dialling rapidly.

_--_

A loud ring brought Germany's attention back to his own world. He had been in a wonderful place, a place where he gave Italy the orders and not the other way around, but that bubble had burst.

"Phone!" chimed Italy, skipping out of the room, leaving his seating plan (for four people...) on the table. He started to babble happily, progressively getting louder and louder.

"Hm...? Sure, I can make more food, but I'll have to ask if he can stay here... hold on a minute..."

His head appeared round the door. "Can Spain come too?"

"Why?"

"Because nii-chan said he invited us to have Christmas in Spain but we were coming here and it's not fair to ditch him..."

Germany pulled his serious face, Italy pleaded silently, and they held it for a moment before Germany caved (again! What was happening to him?).

"Fine, but that's it, okay?"

"Thank you~!" Italy bounced back into the hall and picked up the phone. "He says that's okay. He's right here, do you want to speak to him? Buongiorno~? Lovino...?" He sighed audibly and walked back in, picking up his seating plan again. "Must have been cut off."

Germany muttered a reply.

* * *

Thanks for your reviews so far, and they inspire and encourage me to write more! :D


	4. December 4th

... *faints*. This... is... too... hard! I'll say this here so you all see it!

**I need your help!**

I'm not entirely sure what to write about, although I have ideas. So, who would you like to see in this? Who else is going to pop up? What's happening? Give me input in the reviews, and if I'm inspired by one of you, lovelies, you will get a shiny new chapter dedicated to you.

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz.

* * *

Italy was working by the dull, orange glow of a table lamp until the pink winter streaks on the chill clouds outside dimmed to purple, and then a deep, midnight blue. He had been writing a full profile on each of his guests - their flight times, the day they arrived, the day they left, food they liked, food they disliked, strange sleeping habits, people they wouldn't like to sit beside, whether they usually celebrated Christmas, what their favourite colour was... whatever popped into Italy's head, really. When he had completed a sheet, he passed it to Germany, who stapled the finished works together, and during his task, had learned that Romano sleep-walked on more than one occasion as a child, that Spain hated sitting near a draught, and that Japan's favourite colour was blue.

The insipid light seemed to wash the room in a sepia-tone, and Germany had begun to let his mind wander again... he shook his head, he couldn't fall asleep yet.

"I'm going to bed," he announced, standing up and putting down the collection of information on Spain, which would have been more than enough to satisfy an assassin who had been commissioned to kill him discreetly and unexpectedly. "Don't overwork yourself."

"...'k", replied Italy, not looking up. He was still staring at and adding to his work, as he had been all night, and the day before.

"And maybe you should eat something before you turn in for the night."

"...'k."

"... Remember to lock the door."

"Buona notte, Doitsu," he said with finality, tearing his glazed eyes away from the page. "I'll finish and eat some of that pasta from lunch, and then I'll lock the door and go to bed." He looked back again, writing quickly. "Don't worry. It's under control."

Germany didn't quite know what to say to this, to be offended at being brushed off, or to be happy that Italy was taking something seriously for once... in the end he shrugged and left quietly.

In the past couple of days, he had translated "I'm going to bed," as "I'm going to leave now and do my own paperwork, which is really much more important than what we eat on December the twenty-fifth, and actually involves something worthwhile like running a country, although I wouldn't say so to your face. So I'll finish that, _then_ I'll go to bed." The latter is what Germany meant to say, but he wasn't sure if his Italian was perfect, and it always came out much more politely.

He couldn't quite understand it... just three days ago, Italy had come running through his door, asking for favour upon favour, thanking him with hugs and laughing and... being Italy. Now he kept his head down and worked tirelessly, which was selfless, but he was overdoing it... when everyone was honest, Italy didn't much have the physical or emotional capacity to stay up all night, just to finish his plans, only to re-write them the next day. He was working far too hard.

The phrase, 'be careful what you wish for," vaguely passed across Germany's mind as he entered his room, decided that quite frankly, his country had other people to run it, and left his growing stack of work untouched, undressing and crawling into bed.

He stayed awake until he heard Italy lock the door and climb the stairs, closing his own bedroom door behind him.

--

Someone was sitting on Germany's chest, and no one needs three guesses as to who had ran into his room in the middle of the night half naked (and naked from the waist down, just to accentuate his naked-ness) and leapt onto the bed.

"Doitsu...! _Doitsu..._!"

"Italy, please!" complained Germany pushing the smaller man off of him, gaining a soft "oof" in reply. "What is it?"

"There's a hand outside my window~!" he whined, rubbing his head.

"A _what?"_

"Come and see, come and see!"

Germany was dragged from his bed through the cold hall, feeling every hair on his body stand on end from the contrast of his warm duvet. Italy sprinted into his room, pointing and shouting at the window. "There!"

Germany breathed out slowly through his mouth. "That's a tree branch, Italy. If you can't sleep in here, go down the hall."

Italy let out a sigh of relief and laughed at himself. "No, I'm fine. Sorry."

"That's okay, just go to sleep."

Italy nodded with a smile, and no less than fifteen minutes later everyone was back in their own bed, ready for a restful night's sleep-

Germany's eyes snapped open as he felt a chill on his skin, and then another body beneath the sheets of his bed.

"I wasn't fine," apologised Italy.

"I figured."

_--_

Japan stretched quite blissfully, waiting for his computer to load up, ready to read to some of those e-mails he had been promised, and had to reply to before he could really spend the rest of the day without a weight on his mind. Upon opening his inbox, he was quite surprised to see that his most recent message came from Germany...

"_Japan,_ [it read]

"_Only recently learned that you're spending Christmas here, sorry for not contacting you sooner. _

_I know that your flight is next week, but is there any chance of you getting here earlier? Italy is excited to see you, and I feel like we haven't talked in a while either. _

_Sincerely, _

_Germany." _

_--_

Did Germany feel bad for his tiny little white lie? No, he didn't. It wasn't really a lie anyway, he knew that Italy must be excited about all of them being reunited, he just hadn't said it out loud. Waiting for a reply, he decided that now was the time to get that paperwork done, but he dropped his pen immediately when his computer beeped. He clicked the message eagerly.

"_Germany,_

_I will see what I can do, but I trust you of all people know how to deal with Italy."_

_Japan."_

Germany's brow furrowed as he read the message. The thing was, he wasn't quite sure he did know how to deal with Italy anymore. He looked over at the man on his bed, sleeping with a smile, who would soon wake and freak out because Germany had thrown out onions that were past their height that morning ("They'll be fine if you put them in something!")

... Italy was transparent, but damn if he couldn't be unpredictable.

* * *

Here's my 'quote of the day' -

"England is just like Germany PMS-ing." - Rhio-Bob.

We were discussing how England and Germany are actually pretty alike for nations that don't like each other. (I mean the characters, obviously.) Just the thought of England flipping out and America being like, "Time of the month... ¬_¬" really made me giggle, so I thought I'd share.

Reviews accepted (or rather, actively encouraged. Wanted. Needed. Please, help me make this a daily thing, I'm no where near as awesome as I thought I was! :( )


	5. December 5th

I totally wasn't even going to do one of these today. I was just going to catch up tomorrow and do two. But I had to, for **amarinta453**, who has told me just about all I need to know about Italian Christmas, and she has now idea how much I love her for it :)

So, this is just for you. A wee Scottish gift ;)

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz

* * *

"Doitsu!" whined Italy, chasing Germany through the house. "_Doitsu_, wait up!"

The taller man didn't turn and shouldered open the door to the room where he slept. "_Don't_ talk to me!"

Italy followed inside and sat beside him on the bed, trying desperately to look him in the eye and failing. "But I felt so bad for him! I mean, _my_ brother's coming!"

"That's not the point!" shouted Germany, seething. "When you asked if Spain could come, I specifically said that he was the last, and what did you do, Italy? You invited someone _else_!"

"Doitsu-"

"And I was _also_ promised that Christmas would be relatively clean and organised, which, as of today, will not be true."

Italy whimpered, clutching Germany's shoulder. "I didn't mean to make you mad, I thought you'd be happy! And we won't make a mess! We'll be really, really careful! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry~!"

Germany put his head in his hand, rubbing his temples. "Look, Italy, when you ask somebody for a favour, it's rude to impose."

"I know, I didn't mean-"

"And it's especially rude to invite someone who could quite easily destroy my house."

"That doesn't mean he will," reasoned Italy optimistically. Germany looked at him, an eyebrow raised, and the Italian sobbed, clutching his friend. "I know, I'm sorry!"

"You've done it now, there's no use in crying..." struggled Germany, feeling a little pang of guilt. "We'll just have to sort something out."

Italy nodded and wiped his eyes with his sleeve. "I really am sorry..."

He felt Germany pat his back awkwardly. "Right."

"I only invited Gilbert because he was there when I asked Hungary-chan if she and Austria wanted to come-"

Italy's face promptly met the floor.

Germany was standing again, towering over the Italian he'd just shoved unceremoniously off of the bed. "Do you know when to shut up, Italy?!"

"But she said that they were having Christmas on their own..." he pleaded, rubbing a lump on his head, "...ow... she sounded so sad."

Putting his hand to his head again, Germany sighed angrily and groaned. "I'm out."

"What?"

"I'm out!" he barked. "It's not up to me to look after all these people, Italy, if you want to feed them, go to your brother's house!"

"But he'll never let me!"

"That's not my problem! Phone everyone and tell them it's cancelled, then, because they're not coming here!" He turned and went to slam the door, but Italy caught it, wincing.

"But Japan's flying over tonight! He said he had to come earlier!" he rushed. If Germany hadn't been so angry that he couldn't really see straight, he would have kicked himself. "Don't make him go back home again, that's just bad-mannered!"

Once again, Germany stared at Italy as sternly as he could, but rather than a pout, he was met with... what could almost be described as a defiant glare. "If you're this rude to Japan, just after you shouted at me for being rude to you, then you- you're... you're that kind of person! The kind who... who does things he doesn't agree with!"

Their staring battle continued. And continued. Italy's lip started to quiver, and his eyes glazed, but he was still glaring with all he was worth.

Germany breathed slowly out through his nose, closing his eyes. "It's called a hypocrite, Italy."

"Right. You're a hypocrite," he said, and immediately he blinked, his eyes wide, as if he'd swore. "I'm sorry-!"

"No, you're right. But listen, don't do anything else to get me mad at you, alright? I'm still not happy."

"Tha-"

Germany raised a finger to silence Italy. "And for everyone's sake, just be yourself. You're getting too worried about all this."

Italy almost used the "h" word again, but decided on a hug instead. "Thank you, Doitsu. I promise your house will be squeaky clean when I leave."

Germany didn't say anything out loud, but he couldn't help but be sure to remember that, so he could quote Italy at some point.

* * *

There! Now there's guarenteed Gilbert (and Hungary and Austria... I really love them)!

Please review! What did you like, and what would you like to see happen? Your input makes this possible.

... and I'm very, very, grateful for your "favourite story"s, but they don't help to improve my writing. I so want to hear what you think, even if it's just "Not my favorite chapter so far," or "This one is better than your last." Please, it only takes a couple of seconds.

Thank you so much for reading :)


	6. December 6th

This chapter is late :( You're right; eight is too many to have. I was originally going to whittle it down anyway, but just so you know and don't lose interest.

Also - there will be no Allies! There's no connection between the characters already in the story, so I can't introduce them (although my friend argued that Spain means France, France means Canada, Canada means America which means England... that's way too confusing. -_-')

_... but there might be an Allies omake. :3_

Hetalia (c) Hidakez

_

* * *

_

"Hey!"

Japan looked up to the voice that floated over the rest of the rabble, and noticed someone standing, holding a white sign up (on which "Kiku Honda" had been written ), smiling at him from across the café. He smiled back and walked over to the excited little brunette.

"Hello, Italy-kun," he said politely, sitting on the seat that Italy had pulled out for him. "Thank you."

"Konnichiwa! Do you like your sign?" he asked, waving his handiwork.

Japan laughed a little. "Yes, very nice. It's like I'm in a movie."

"That's what I told Doitsu," nodded Italy, not bothering to sit back down again. "Oh, he told me to say that he said hi. He's doing his paperwork this morning," he raised his cup to his lips and drained it, then looked at it distastefully, pulling a face. "German coffee tastes like crap. Anyway, are you coming?"

Picking up his bag, Japan stood, following Italy through the airport toward the car park. They passed different shops, kiosks and bureaus, every single one bidding them a "Fröhliche Weihnachten", and wishing them a happy stay in Berlin, buzzing and whirling with colour.

"So," started Japan, distracting himself from the whirl of lights and sound, "...how are your preparations going?"

"They're going fine, only Doitsu's really mad at me since I invited more people..."

"How many are coming?"

"You, me, Doitsu, nii-chan, Spain, Austria, Hungary and Gilbert."

"You invited eight people to someone else's house?"

"I know," said Italy, pressing the button for an elevator.

"Why did you invite Austria?" asked Japan. If his memory served him correctly, Italy wasn't a big fan of his - he was strict and scary, and not in a good way like Germany apparently was. The silver doors in front of them pinged open and they stepped inside, Italy pushing another button and watching it light up.

"I really wanted Hungary-chan to come and she was spending Christmas with him," he explained as the elevator shuddered and dropped.

"Oh."

"But he's not so bad, right?" beamed Italy.

Japan shrugged. "I wouldn't be able to - Italy-kun!"

Italy's arms were thrown around his neck, and he hugged him so tightly that he could feel the heat radiating off of the shorter man's cheeks.

"Please!" choked Japan. "Show some restraint!"

"But I knew you would freak out if I did it where everyone could see..." smiled Italy, letting go. "Anyway, it's really nice to see you again, Japan. Happy holidays," he stuck out his hand. Japan let out a long breath, his face becoming paler again, and shook it.

"Happy holidays."

--

_Finally, _thought Germany, putting down his pen, smiling to himself as he looked at the pile of papers he had worked through. There really weren't that many, not when he concentrated on it. He was about to decide on whether or not he deserved a beer, when there was a knock, and a loud but sweet voice called up from outside to his window.

"Germany, are you home?"

Stretching, he made his way downstairs, opened the door and greeted Hungary with a smile.

"Hello!" she beamed back, wrapped up in a long coat, a scarf, and a beret. She looked quite nice, Germany noted in passing. Festive, almost. "Is Italy-kun home?"

"No... " Germany stepped back to allow her into the house. "Can I take a message for him?"

She walked to the front room, and Germany was glad that he had cleaned for Japan's arrival. "I'm not staying, I'm only in Berlin for a meeting, I've got to get home... and it's you I wanted to talk to, actually," she sighed, taking off her scarf and perching on the nearest chair. "I know that Roderich and I were invited to spend Christmas here, but... I'm really sorry... " Hungary looked to the side, and looked back with a barely suppressed smile. "Oh, I just couldn't say no to Italy-kun, he was so excited. Isn't he adorable?"

Germany realised she was looking at him, waiting for an answer. "I suppose," he replied.

"Anyway, we were really kind of hoping to have a quiet one... well, Roderich was, you know what he's like. Just me and him..." she shook her head with the air of someone dreaming. "Listen to me, it's ridiculous..."

Germany looked at her. "Are you two...?"

"Oh! No. Just good friends," she smiled unconvincingly. "Nothing's changed! No reason to make things so serious, right? Anyway, this is a horrible thing to say, but I shouldn't lie to you... having him come here... well, it gets Gilbert out of my hair for the day, you know."

"You sound like his babysitter."

"I feel like it!" She laughed warmly. "But I'm sure you understand... we'll still drop by, I promise. Believe me, it's not that I don't want to see you all."

"Oh, don't worry about it," assured Germany, trying his best to cover his sheer relief. Hungary stood up again, pulling her coat across her chest, preparing herself to go back outdoors.

"You're very kind to do this," she said sincerely, after a beat.

"You know how persuasive Italy can be."

"Yes, I do," she agreed, starting to make her way back into the hall. "I'll see you later. Say hello to him for me, won't you?"

"Of course." Germany opened the door and held it for her. "Have a safe trip."

"Thank you. Happy holidays!" she beamed, and started back down the path to her car, waving as she drove away.

... Germany closed the door quietly, and he had nothing against Hungary, but he couldn't help but give the air a little punch.

--

"Hungary's not coming?" asked Italy, pouting he hung up Japan's coat.

"Ah, no..." Germany hoisted Japan's bag up a few stairs (Japan had tried to help, but Germany insisted that he heat himself by the fire) and shrugged. "They can't stay, but she said they'd still visit."

"Oh. Okay. So, I still have to cook for them?"

"Yes, you should."

"Right," smiled Italy. "Oh, are you okay to go shopping tomorrow for decorations?"

"Decorations?" called Germany, having reached the next floor.

"We have to put them up on Wednesday. The Immacolata Concezione."

Germany's head popped over the banister. "Sure."

Italy beamed. "Thanks!" he shouted back, and ran to tell Japan about their plans for the next day. Germany heard them begin to discuss what colours they should use, and felt a smile on his face... surely he wasn't softening?

Well, 'twas the season.

* * *

Wasn't softening?! Germany, soften anymore and you'd be a marshmallow!

Fröhliche Weihnachten = Merry Christmas

Immacolata Concezione = Immaculate Conception - this is when Italians traditionally decorate the house. (Thanks, amarinta453 ;D)

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! HAPPY HOLIDAYS, ALL! :D** (I will reply, one day... I'm so bust right now -_-')


	7. Bad News

Sincerest apologies.

My computer apparently had a virus, *which was not my fault, shifty eyes* which, along with loss of files, resulted in no internet connection. This is why I haven't uploaded, and find myself material-less.

As there's supposed to be so much plot by now, I don't feel I can continue with this story or it'll make no sense, and I'm really, really sorry. Honestly, I am.

Maybe I'll pick it up again next year. In the mean time, I'll focus on my America fic, please check it out if you'd be so kind.

Again, I'm really sorry, especially to amarinta456, who helped me so much, and Nima, who supported me.

Thank you for reading so far.

Merry Christmas x


End file.
